Fallen Angel
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Chazz is forced to share his room with the new girl, the first girl to show him true friendship, even though he's reluctant to listen at first. But soon he also begins to feel more than friendship to her. Can he really be falling for a Slifer?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is based on a dream a friend told me abt. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Chazz is forced to share his room with the new girl, the first girl to show him true friendship, even though he's reluctant at first. But soon he also begins to feel more than friendship to her. Can he really be falling for a Slifer?**

**Fallen Angel**

(Chap 1: Angel)

"WHAT?" Chazz yelled. "I have to share my room with some Slifer girl?" Chazz couldn't believe it. An exchange student from an English academy was transferring to the DA and he was saddled with her.

"I'm sorry Chazz but we have nowhere else to put her. We are trying to sort something out but for now, this is all we can do." The Chancellor stated, trying to hide his amusement at the teens frustration.

Chazz stormed out of the office, ignoring the whispers and looks from everyone until he got to the dorm. His stomach gurgled as he sat to have something to eat with the rest of the dorm before bed.

"Hi Chazz." An annoying voice rang out to him. Jaden and his friends sat at the same table as Chazz, much to his annoyance.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Chazz spat back at them.

"I see your in a good mood today." Jaden grinned "I wonder what this new girl's gonna be like. We rarely get girls in Slifer. Most of them are in Ra or Obelisk ."

"Yea, I can't wait to see her." Syrus smiled, taking a bite out of his food before looking at it as if he had just eaten a rotten fish eye. Jaden saw this and took it as a sign that Syrus wasn't gonna eat it, so he snatched up his little friends plate and gobbled the entire plate.

"I don't know how you can eat that much without being sick." Hassleberry commented, unable to take his eyes of Jaden.

The room went silent and everyone's attention was caught then Banner walked in with a girl. The girl was around the age of 15, a little younger than Chazz and Jaden but older than Syrus. She had very short black hair and misty silver eyes. Her skin was pale and even more white then Chazz's . She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a white, ripped t-shirt, over which she ware a black, sleeveless jacket. She ware black and red trainers and black and red striped fingerless gloves that went all the way up to her elbows. on her back was a very old looking guitar. She looked odd, but beautiful.

"Ok, everyone," Banner addressed the students "this is Angel Tori, she's our English exchange student. Now I'd like you all to make her feel welcome and to treat her like any other student." He smiled kindly at Angel, who looked slightly nervous, her fringe falling into her eyes slightly. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Angel looked around nervously and shook her head. Banner let her sit down. She quietly sat between Jaden and Syrus, her expression seeming to calm once everyone had stopped staring.

"So, you're the new girl." Jaden smiled extending his hand to her "my name's Jaden, Jaden Yuki. Welcome to Duel Academy" The teenaged girl took his hand with a small smile.

"Thanks... I'm Angel Tori." Her smile grew a little.

"Names Tirano, Tirao Hassleberry." Angel smiled at him as he shook her hand. Syrus, who for some reason felt comfortable around her, put an arm around her and grinned.

"And you already know me." Syrus and Angel laughed and she pulled the small blunette into a hug

"Long-time-no-see bro." Angel let go of him to see the others at the table staring at them.

"Oh, um, Angel's an old friend of mine. Her brothers and my brother are friends and so we met because of them. We know each other well."

"Well I hope it doesn't have any effect on me, I have a reputation to keep up. I don't want some guitar playing hippy infecting me." Chazz bit at her.

"She's not a hippy!" Syrus stood, almost angrily and looked right at Chazz in defence of his friend. "You just leave her alone!"

"Shhh." Angel hushed, placing a hand on his shoulder gently to calm him down. "It's no big deal. No point in getting into a fight over it." She looked at the slightly older boy. "so I guess that makes you Chazz Princeton, my roommate.

Chazz just nodded before leavening. "What a creep." Syrus said as he sat down, still upset.

"oh I don't know Sy, maybe theirs a reason that he acts like that." Angel spoke, trying to calm the blue-haired Slifer.

"What reason would that be? He has no reason." Syrus tried to keep his voice down, trying not to get angry at her.

"Not that we know of." Jaden pointed out, putting an arm around his distressed friend.

"And the reason is what I intend to find out." Angel said as she stood.

**Ok, sorry it's rly crap right now, but it's late at night here. The next chapter will have much more description and stuff. Also if people want to, I might do an M rated scene, depending on what people review. So plz R+R if you want me to continue. See ya!**


	2. Chap 2: old friends

**Ok, I'd like to point out some stuff before I begin. I am aware that a lot of my punctuation and stuff is wrong, but due to mild dyslexia I can't rly help it and I'm trying to learn to get it right. Also I am aware that the time line is mixed up but it's what I was meaning to do. I don't like the fact that banner died so I decided to put all the characters (well maybe not ALL the characters) into this story to see how it went. Plus, there is one girl who went to Slifer, and that was Blare. I wanted to put the girl in somewhere other than Obelisk, or the story wouldn't work. I hope you'll just bare with me, this will get better. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Old Friends)

Angel followed Chazz quietly. He couldn't help but notice how she was so much different from the other girls in school. She was much less girly and obviously could never stand wearing a skirt (as everyone saw when Banner showed her and encouraged her to wear her uniform, which consisted of a Slifer jacket and a very short, brown skirt). Chazz had found it strange how if it were Jaden following, Chazz would have asked (or ordered) him to be quiet, and Jaden would keep yammering on, but where he asked Angel, she never said a word.

Chazz opened the door and walked in and Angel walked in behind her. The room was pretty much full with a couch and a massive bed. All the other furniture was rather squashed around them. It was rather dark, but there was just enough light to see everything.

"You can have the couch, the bed is mine." Chazz spoke in his usual voice.

"Ok." Angel smiled and sat down. She looked at Chazz as she felt his eyes on her (for the first time since she got to the Academy). Cold flint eyes locked with those of misty silver.

"You don't mind?" Chazz was surprised that she wasn't at least disappointed.

"It's your room, and A'm used to sleeping on the floor." Angel kicked off her shoes and turned her back to him as he got changed and got into bed.

'_What kind of family makes their kid sleep on the floor? Not even my family are that bad_' Chazz thought as she turned back around and set the guitar down beside her on the floor.

"Why the heck do you carry that thing around?" Chazz sat up to face her, and Angel just stayed lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Because... she's all A have left of me family... it's a long story, never mind." Angel ended her end of the conversation quickly.

Chazz wouldn't admit it, but he whished he knew more about her. She was so annoying and yet the strangeness of Angel and the air of mystery around her intrigued him. Sometimes she seemed to be so simple, like Jaden, but at other times she couldn't be more different. Chazz decided to shake it off and ignore her, at least for now. He lay back and went to sleep.

* * *

Angel sat in the cool sand of the beech, the morning sun slowly rising, throwing and scattering light's beautiful colours all over the sky and small clouds. She sighed as the tide foam just touched her toes, the smell of the salty air taking her mind back to her home.

Suddenly she heard footsteps in the sand behind her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see an older boy in a Ra yellow jacket. His hair was rather grey and he was smiling down at her.

"I don't believe I've seen you here before." The boy spoke in what seemed to be a British accent, but was nothing like Angel's. He sat beside her and offered his hand. "I am Bastion Misawa. A pleasure to meet you Miss...?"

"Angel." Angel smiled and shook his hand. "nice to meet you too."

"Ah, the new girl from the English Academy I see." Bastion couldn't help but grin, but Angel frowned slightly.

"Why do people keep calling it that?" Angel asked. "It's not actually one academy. It's made of many, dotted all around the place and it's actually the entire UK, not just England."

"Really?" Bastion looked interested. "I'm shocked I never knew. So which one did you come from?"

"I'm from Salem Stand Academy, it's in Newcastle, me home toon." Angel explained.

"Ah, that explains the accent. How you say 'toon' rather then town and 'me' rather than my." Bastion explained, more to himself than anything. "Well I'd best be off. Just because the weekend is here does not mean I shouldn't train with my cards. I shall see you later Angel." Bastion waves and she waved back as he stood and walked away.

She lay on her back and took a photo out of her pocket. The photo was of a young Australian boy, around the age of 11 and a 9 year old version of herself. They were laughing and seemed to have been play-fighting because she was being pinned down by the boy. Angel smiled, remembering when the photo had been taken. She was on holiday with her mother, just a year before she died. They had gone to Australia to visit her grandparents who had moved there long ago. While she was there she met a family that her grandparents had become friends with. At first she'd shown no interest in getting to know the family, but one day she went outside and saw the family's youngest son, sitting alone under the shade. So she decided to go over and talk to him. They discovered they had a lot in common and soon became best friends. But sadly they had to say goodbye. They still kept in contact though. They had been pen palls ever since.

"A whish you were here." Angel spoke to the photo. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the photo out of her hands and started to carry it away. "No!"

Angel ran after the photo, following it through the forest. She almost caught it but tripped over something massive. She wanted to scream as the wind took the photo out of sighs, but her thoughts where distracted as the thing she has tripped on moved. She pinned herself against a tree so she could sit up. This thing turned out to be a massive crock! Angel took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Easy girl." Angel spoke calmly, putting out her hand. "A won't hurt you. It's ok." Angel felt as if she recognised the crock. But just then, someone came running in.

"Wouldn't do that if I where you." Came a thick Australian accent from behind her. "she'll have your arm off."

"Oh, A don't know." Angel smiled as the crock nuzzled her hand. "She seems to like me." Suddenly something snapped in her mind. She stood and looked at the owner of the voice to see her pen pall and old friend, Jim Cook! "Jim!"

"Wha- Angel?" Jim grinned and wrapped his arms around his friend. "What are you doing here? I taught you went to Salem Stand... and what are you doing with your father's guitar strapped to your back?" Jim let the girl go, who looked at the forest floor sadly.

"My father... he died... Ch- Canceller Sheppard is my uncle... he's the only one who can look after me now." Angel explained quietly.

"So that's why your here..." Jim concluded, putting an arm around her comfortingly. "I'm so sorry Angel... hold on, which dorm are you in?"

"Slifer." Angel spoke.

"But what are you doing in Slifer instead of Obelisk with all the other girls?"

"I don't feel confident enough. I'm not the best duelist and stuff ether so I asked to be put into Slifer." Angel explained. She shook slightly, fighting her tears back. She hated crying in front of people. She hated herself crying full stop, but if it were someone else she would comfort them and tell them it was ok to crie.

"It's ok Angel. I understand... also, after what happened with your mother and your brothers, being in Obelisk might not be the best idea..." Jim tried to comfort the distressed girl. "Come on, lets go, or we'll be late for class."

* * *

Angel found it incredibly difficult not to laugh at the way Crowler looked. At first she was sure the professor was female, but apparently she was wrong. Although, how ever funny she thought it was, Angel was soon falling asleep.

"Wake up you Slackers." Chazz hissed at the group in front of him. Sitting directly in front of him was Angel, sitting between Jaden and Syrus. To Syrus' side was Hassleberry, and to Jaden's side was Jesse and Jim (all other than him had fallen asleep).

"Is it over yet?" Angel asked groggily. "A'm not sure how much more of this A can take."

"Almost, don't worry mate." Jim smiled.

"And now that your all finally awake," Crowler spoke up, glaring at the Slifer students. "The Chancellor has something to say."

"I have an announcement." Sheppard stood in front of the class, smiling. "There is going to be a special competition that all students must take part in. For the competition you must design your own Duel Deck and use it in a series of duels. The one who manages to beat all the students with their deck will be awarded the honour of being apprentice to the king of games himself."

"Yugi Moto." Angel smiled.

"And further more," Sheppard continued "Yugi himself and Chazz's brothers will be there. As well as the duelling ability of you and your decks, your cards will also be judged on design. Only those who impress Yugi with their designs will be accepted into the duelling rounds."

The class came full of murmurs and whispers and some call outs of 'How are we gonna do that?' or 'He'd never go for something I come up with'. So many people where doubting both themselves and their abilities.

"Yes, and to help you, Yugi himself will be staying here and has agreed to answer questions and give advice on the task given." Crowler spoke as Yugi and Chazz's brothers walked into the room. "You have every lesson for the next two months to make your decks and prepare for the competition. Bare in mind the standards are set rather high so use your time wisely."

* * *

"Isn't it so cool that Yugi Moto himself is staying right here in the DA?" Jaden beamed as they walked out of the class.

"Yea, yea, big deal. My brothers are here too." Chazz snorted as he walked passed the group of friends. He closed his eyes for a moment and wound up colliding with something, falling flat on his back.

"Are you ok Chazz?" Angel asked, helping him up. Chazz sneered and pushed her away.

"The Chazz can get himself back up. He dosn't need any help from a slacker." Chazz folded his arms.

"If you say so." Came a different voice. Chazz jumped slightly as he saw the object he had walked into was none other than Yugi Moto!

"Yugi!" Angel grinned. "Long-time-no-see."

"You know him?" Chazz gave her a sceptical look. Yugi chucked.

"Yes A knew him, and what are you laughing at?" Angel turned to her friend.

"You two argue like a married couple." Yugi commented.

"WHAT?" Both Chazz and Angel screamed in unison. Yugi and the others burst into laughter.

"Oh god. Your almost as bad as my brothers..." '_or what's left of them...'_

**Ok, so about the whole "lemon" thing. I decided that if people want me to write one between Chazz and Angel then tell me in your review and I'll write a lemon in a 'one shot' story (I'd hate to ruen this story for under age kids). So plz R+R. See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
